Heronpaw
❝ Hmm, uhh err... No, not really, I haven't really gone out.... side much... ❞ — Heronkit to Wildkit when he asks her if she knows any fun things to do outside Heronpaw is a white shorthaired gray splotched shecat with blue eyes. She is introverted and shy, and awkward, however she is also kind, and has an early knack for problem solving. She is an apprentice of ThunderClan and wouldn't consider any other clan to be in. Her mother is Cloudmist, and her biological father is Patchmask while her adoptive father is Silverbrook 'Appearance' Heritage: Lilac Siamese(25%, White coloring, Splotches) Ragdoll(25%, White coloring, Some other splotch variation) x Unknown (50%, Unknown) Description: Heronpaw is a white shorthaired gray splotched shecat with blue eyes. She is introverted and shy, and awkward, however she is also kind, and has an early knack for problem solving. She is an apprentice of ThunderClan and wouldn't consider any other clan to be in. Her mother is Cloudmist, and her biological father is Patchmask while her adoptive father is Silverbrook. Palette: : = Base (#f4f4f4) : = Markings (#c1c1c1) : = Eyes (#6283ff) : = Inner Ears (#cccccc) : = Nose (#fccee8) Voice: '''You probably won't get to hear it unless you're one of her friends. '''Scent: '''Grass '''Gait: A shy, unconfident and quick walk that tilts her frame to point at the ground. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Positive Trait 1 - '''Nice * '+ Positive Trait 2 - 'Problem-Solver (although she never gets to show it.) * '± Neutral Trait 1 -''' Shy * '''± Neutral Trait 2 -''' Introverted * '''− Negative Trait 1 -''' Awkward * '''− Negative Trait 2 -''' Moody '''Likes *Peace and quiet *Rain and Storms **Heronpaw has always liked the quiet. As a kit, she tried to wildly stop her sister Drippaw (Dripkit at the time) to stop mewing so loud so she could sleep. **Heronpaw has always been fond of the rain. At night, when she's sure nobody's watching, she goes outside and dances in the rain. 'Dislikes' *Loud Noises **They overwhelm Heronpaw, making her practically unable to function. 'Goals' *Make it to warriorhood without dying *Find a crush/mate *Have a litter of her own **Description of Goal ** ** 'Fears' *Nightrunner *Death and the Darkforest **Heronpaw seems to think Nightrunner will skin her alive. Yikes. **Kinda self explanitory why someone would fear death. As for the darkforest, yeah... That's pretty obvious too. Evil cats, starve forever in peril, yadda yadda yadda. 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: ExampleClan, Kittypet, Loner, Rogue Cats Involved: Unknown Age Range: 0-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= :Wildpaw/Apprentice/Friend/⦁⦁/85% ::"H- he's a pretty good friend, I- I guess.." :Heronpaw doesn't really seem to know how to describe Wildpaw. :Nightrunner/Leader/Her leader/⦁⦁⦁, ⦁⦁⦁/0% ::"H- he's gonna skin us alive.." :Heronpaw shakes slightly at the thought of her leader, and blood all over his paws. She stops herself from crying. |-|WindClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ShadowClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|RiverClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|SkyClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|Outside the Clans= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this 'Trivia' *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here 'Quotes' ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist __NOWYSIWYG__